ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
High Crimes
High Crimes is the arena event that started on November 21, 2012 at 17:00 PDT and lasted until November 30, 2012 at 16:59 PDT. Storyline HCStory1.jpg HCStory2.jpg HCStory3.jpg Clans Gobble Clan *Common suit earned at second tower level 5 clear *Rare suit earned at second tower level 10 clear *Epic suit earned at second tower level 15 clear Neko Clan *Common suit earned at first tower level 5 clear *Rare suit earned at first tower level 10 clear *Epic suit earned at first tower level 15 clear Raiden Clan *Common suit earned at Ranked #1-30 in High Crimes *Rare suit earned at *Epic suit earned at Thieves Floor Rush Floor rush is a new feature where you compete against other players on randomly selected floor to clear it the fastest. Prizes are awarded to the Top 3 players to clear the floor. Items will change every second day, so it doesn't matter if it's the lvl 4 floor rush or the lvl8 one, so for Fusion Challange (10, 20 Fusions fpr Stage 1 and 2) you can advance to the lvl where Floor Rush starts (it will start with the first step you do in that particular lvl) of every tower and then try to win several Rushes in a Row. Possible Prizes: *Perseus Curtana *Auriga Buckler *Cassiopeia Choker Rush Floors Confirmed the floor rushes change although I still don't know what rules it follows. Would be great if we can anticipate it. New Concepts Floor Clearance Prizes Prize Gallery HCPrizes1.jpg HCPrizes2.jpg HCPrizes3.jpg HCPrizes4.jpg HCPrizes5.jpg HCPrizes6.jpg HCPrizes7.jpg HCPrizes8.jpg HCPrizes9.jpg HCPrizes10.jpg HCPrizes11.jpg Tips & Tricks * Be sure to autoslot your element gears to get the best possible damage for a certain tower. *When you opt to send a health pack to someone else instead of using it, you may have anassist available. That means that the next time you are in a battle and your health gets pretty low, you will recieve an assist from the person that you sent the health pack to. However, that person has to defeat their opponent to get the medic pack before the assist is available. *You can beat a grand thief easily with a double up, or more difficultly with a frenzy + attack aid, or frenzy + assist. I have done this with level 4 non-event gear several times. *When you are battleing your way through a floor and decide to switch to a different tower, you will loose reps. *Clearing a floor or leveling up will restore your health. *During the Elemental GEAR Challenge you can only get the Elemental Gear in the corresponding Element Tower. *When you are about to do a health pack battle, Event Edge doesn't apply. Might as well go to the home screen and uncheck event edge and equip your best gear. *Make sure you check how many reps you get from each battle. Occaisionally there will be an especially high rep battle against a player with much more reps. The converse is also true. Don't lose to a rep lep (compared to your current reps) person or you will lose a huge chunk of reps.If u use any powerups like superduper, they dont last long. Only use it when needed. *Don't flee or close the app when using a supa dupa you will lose all or some of the charges on it. *When you have low HP, switching floors is a viable strategy specially if you still have a lot of energy. Lose on another floor and come back to the floor you were trying to finish with full life. Switching floors has a penalty of rep loss but it's nothing compared to losing on a floor and taking a big rep loss. *Hitting hard and fast will net you the good gears so it may be beneficial to save up energy before going to new floors. Finishing a tower to the 5th,10th,15th floor quickly the moment it opens will give you good gears as well. There are limited amounts of good gears and the quality goes down the longer you wait. Challenges HCChallenge8.jpg HCChallenge7.jpg HCChallenge5.jpg HCChallenge6.jpg HCChallenge22.jpg HCChallenge1.jpg HCChallenge2.jpg HCChallenge3.jpg HCChallenge9.jpg HCChallenge4.jpg HCChallenge11.jpg HCChallenge10.jpg HCChallenge21.jpg HCChallenge17.jpg HCChallenge15.jpg HCChallenge20.jpg HCChallenge14.jpg HCChallenge19.jpg HCChallenge12.jpg HCChallenge18.jpg HCChallenge13.jpg HCChallenge16.jpg HCChallenge50.jpg HCChallenge49.jpg HCChallenge48.jpg HCChallenge47.jpg HCChallenge46.jpg HCChallenge45.jpg HCChallenge44.jpg HCChallenge43.jpg HCChallenge42.jpg HCChallenge41.jpg HCChallenge40.jpg HCChallenge39.jpg HCChallenge38.jpg HCChallenge37.jpg HCChallenge36.jpg HCChallenge35.jpg HCChallenge34.jpg HCChallenge33.jpg HCChallenge32.jpg HCChallenge31.jpg HCChallenge30.jpg HCChallenge29.jpg HCChallenge28.jpg HCChallenge27.jpg HCChallenge26.jpg HCChallenge25.jpg HCChallenge24.jpg HCChallenge23.jpg HCChallenge65.jpg HCChallenge64.jpg HCChallenge63.jpg HCChallenge62.jpg HCChallenge61.jpg HCChallenge60.jpg HCChallenge59.jpg HCChallenge58.jpg HCChallenge57.jpg HCChallenge56.jpg HCChallenge55.jpg HCChallenge54.jpg HCChallenge53.jpg HCChallenge52.jpg HCChallenge51.jpg HCChallenge70.jpg HCChallenge69.jpg HCChallenge68.jpg HCChallenge67.jpg HCChallenge66.jpg Category:Events Category:Arena